The Sleep Over
by Delelta
Summary: Gamzee fights with his feelings of Tavros turning him down. Little does he know Tavros is fighting with his own feelings. This story continues on into a JohnxKarkat story that will be sepret. So keep a look out for that :


Gamzee finished shoving my shirt into the purple duffle bag. It was worn and slightly torn in a few places but I still used it. As long as it wasn't falling apart it was still good. Gamzee was getting ready to go over to Tavroses house. Since he lived about an hour away he was packing for about a week. Whenever he went over to his house he stayed for at least a solid week. His lusus didn't like him in the least, but who cared?

After zipping up the bag he flung it over his shoulder and reached into his mini fridge that he kept in my room secretly. Only his closest friends knew about the fridge, if not then everyone would be taking them. And he wouldn't have that. He opened the door to his room and blew a kiss to my cave until he returned. Outside his room was completely dark and empty. Gamzees lusus hadn't been home for a few days. Even though he couldn't come in Gamzee still had the lights on when he was around. If he were to run inside the hive to get something for him he didn't want to trip over anything.

On the counter laid my make-up kit. He snatched that on the way out and headed down the street. The sky was a morbidly brilliant shade of gray and the clouds were crystalized with a light purple. The tiny pebbles crumbled under his feet and Gamzee breathed in the pure bliss of the afternoon. He came to a small forest and glanced around. One way, the right would take him to Karat's and the other way, the left, would take him to Tavbros house. He shrugged and went right to pay Karkat a quick visit.

His hive soon came into view. It was large and black with red structures coming off. They always reminded Gamzee of large pieces of red candy. He smiled hazily at this site as he approached the door. Inside he could hear the hideous sound of crab dad hissing and Karat's loud jumbled ranting. They were always fighting but listening and watching them always made him smile. Gamzee had never had a close relationship with his lusus so seeing them made me feel a lot better. That was another reason why he almost regularly went over to Karat's house.

"Hey motherfucker, I came for a visit." He calmly knocked on the door smiling. Another thing he loved about his lusus is that he didn't care if he cussed like tinker bull did. Tavros would always smack his little hand over Gamzees mouth whenever he could 'feel' him about to cuss. Which was about all the time, he didn't mind it though; Tavroses hand was always so warm and so soft.

Karkat opened the door with his shirt half way ripped and an angry scowl on his face, "What is it ass hole?"

Gamzee threw my arms up and wrapped them around his short friend, "I came to see you on my way to Tavroses!" He slid his figure in the hole in Karkat's shirt and grabbed his side playfully and he screamed and smacked his hand. Karkat was one of the most ticklish people Gamzee had ever known.

He wiggled away from him knocking Gamzee off, "Go away to your matesprits house!" he hissed and slammed the door in Gamzees face. He laughed and turned around satisfied with his visit.

He walked along the side of the cliff that Tavroses hive was located on. The ocean that rumbled below the cliff slashed up water that he gladly caught with his mouth. He saw Tavroses house peek over an upcoming hill. It was tall and slightly looked like a big wind mill. The windows were shiny neon blue. He almost drooled at the beautiful sight. Gamzee stood and looked up at the beautiful lights.

"Uh, Gamzee?" Tavros opened up his door and peeked out at me with his pupa pan hat on.

Gamzee snapped out of his daze and looked at him, "Hey Tavbro, why don't you step out and let me see what you have this time?" He winked at him and opened his door wider. His cheeks grew brown and he stepped back a few steps nervously. He had on loose green pants and a shirt that matched his form perfectly. Gamzee wrapped his arms around him softer than he would Karkat.

His blush glowed brighter and he leaned back as to not get too close to him. He smiled at him, "You look good motherfucker." He put his hands on Gamzees chest with a little bit of pressure. He always thought it was cute how he resisted, "Where's Tinker bull?"

"He's going to be gone today and, uh, t-tomorrow, he's going to see all the other fairy bulls for a while, just a visit." Tavros naturally stuttered out. Gamzee smelled something sweet coming from inside his house. He looked passed Tavros and smelled the aroma. Tavros must have noticed that Gamzee smelled whatever was in his hive, "O-oh I made some, uh, pies for when you came over."

The smell was too much, Gamzee let go of Tavros and dashed inside his hive. Inside his hive the small called him to his stove like a month to a light. He dropped on his knees and smacked his face against the window of the baking device and looked in at it.

Tavroses magical laughter whispered behind him, "It's almost done really. Go, uh, sit down." He tugged lightly on the back of his shirt and Gamzee got up so he wouldn't force himself too much. He just got his robotic legs and he wasn't too used to them yet. He picked the closest chair nearby and sat down looking at Tavros closely. As he stood waiting for the pie he bent his mechanical legs breaking them in. It was odd how he looked so real when his legs were covered up like that. It made him remember before Tavroses legs got injured.

The buzzer on his stove rang and he bent over to retrieve Gamzees dinner. His stomach growled and Tavros turned his head towards him with surprised, "Are you that, uh, hungry Gamzee?"

"I haven't eaten all day!" He said excitedly and he sat the pie in front of him. Gamzee couldn't really smell what kind of pie it was but if he had to guess it had to be some sort of blue berry or black berry. The next thing Tavros placed in front of him was a fork. He took it and dug right it. The crust was soft and it bled dark blue. Gamzee scarfed the piece into his mouth and it was the tastiest thing he ever had the pleasure of tasting, "Tastes like fucking miracles bro." he pulled Tavros into his lap and kept eating.

His body was tense and he held his pants tight. It hurt him to see the love of his life recoiling like this from him. He put down my fork and remained silent. "I-Is anything wrong Gamzee?" Tavros said in a soft voice trying to get a good look into Gamzees purple eyes.

"Do you hate me?" Gamzee felt something in his brain twitch.

Tavros jumped back a little surprised, "Gamzee! I don't h-hate you. You're my , uh, best friend."

"Then why are you acting like this?" Gamzee said his voice shifting to a scary form of monotone. The small peach like fuzz on Tavroses arms stood up and he soon was covered in goose bumps.

"Gamzee you're scaring me." Tavros said sliding out of Gamzees lap, "I think you need to go visit Karkat, uh, maybe just for the night."

Gamzee grabbed Tavroses horns and yanked him to his face and kissed him passionately. Gamzee could feel the lightning between they're lips and could feel every pulse and vibration that his heart made when it fluttered. Tavros didn't resist or pull away, but he didn't touch him either. Gamzee released his friend and Tavroses eyes were wide with surprised. Gamzee stood up and went to the door opening it. "G-Gamzee where are you going?" Tavros choked out. Gamzee patted his face checking his make-up so he could know if his blush was noticeable." I'm taking your advice and going to Karkat's. I'm sorry if I scared you." Then Gamzee closed the door.

The sky was now completely black and Gamzee had chills over his body. It was a dirty secret but he was always scared of the dark. He craved to be inside but after what just happened he knew he couldn't go back to Tavroses hive. He looked back at his friends hive then he turned away, wrapped his arms around himself, and walked away a stream of indigo dripping off his cold gray cheeks.

He didn't feel like waking up crab dad so Gamzee crept around the house and looked for Karkat's window. There was only one light on and he had a gut feeling that it was Karkat's room. Around Karkat's house were other smaller figures, unlike Gamzee and Tavros Karkat lived in a more rural area. Gamzee scaled up one of the other hives until he was high enough to leap to the lit up room. Gamzee rubbed his foot into the concrete of the building he was currently on.

He thought about how he only needed 20 seconds of crazy courage to make it across. Gamzee stretched out his limbs flung himself off of the concrete structure. Nearly landing on Karkat's window his foot slipped and he screamed gripping the ledge. Gamzee sighed relieved and he suddenly craved a faygo.

Karkat busted out of the window recognizing his morals scream. He looked down, his red eyes wide, "What the HELL do you think you're doing!" He yelled. His poor voice was scratchy from yelling too much.

He looked at him and smiled, Karkat's look of disruption making him feel better, "Just hanging bro, you have any faygo you could toss a mother fucker?"

Gamzee lay on Karkat's floor on his stomach sipping some faygo he had left during his last long visit. He let the lukewarm liquid slide down his throat. Karkat sat in his computer chair with his hands in his palms looking at Gamzee like he was a stranger. He stared at him curiously and didn't say anything; he waited for Gamzee to do all the talking.

Gamzee wiped the left over liquid from his mouth and looked up his moral, "Why are you looking at me like that bro? Do I have pie on my mouth?" He licked the corners of his mouth with genuine concern.

"Tinker bull kick you out again?" Karkat asked "What did you do this time? You know it is technically his hive you have to oblige to his rules and regulations if you expect to st-"

"Hey nothing like that happened, I never said it did." Gamzee groaned and rolled over on his back, "Stop putting words into my mouth, I hate when you do that bro, plus, his lusus wasn't even there."

Karkat looked at him in annoyance realizing what had most likely happened, "Did you try and make a move on Tavros didn't you?"

Gamzee looked at him with a small amount of detest, "And if I had?"

Karkat growled with anger, "Tavros isn't into troll men, duh! You can't just come on to someone like that Gamzee!"

Gamzee covered his ears and yelled, "I already know that!"

Karkat could obviously tell he had pushed his friend over his line, or was about to. He turned around to face his crab top, "I'm going to see if Tavros is online. I suggest you sit there and shut up. I will put on music if you like but keep your mouth shut until I talk to you." Gamzee nodded understanding that his friend was trying to help him. Whenever Gamzee got into a jam or into some trouble Karkat tried his best to fix it.

Gamzee sat up on his knees trying to see the screen of the small glowing crab top. The clacking of the keys was driving Gamzee mad; he stood up and Karkat hissed and pushed him down," Tavros wants to go on webcam. Get out of the shot!"

Gamzee smiled and put his hands up playfully surrendering to Karkat. He sat at Karkat's feet to the left of his chair. He could still get a good shot of the screen but when they would get on camera it was very apparent that Tavros wouldn't even have any idea that he was there.

Karkat straightened his back and adjusted his webcam so Tavros could see him clearly. Suddenly Tavros came into view. Brown lines strained his plus gray cheeks and his eyes looked miserable, "Have you seen Gamzee, Karkat?"

Karkat kept his cool and shook his head no, "I saw him today for a few seconds when he was on his way over there. Were you crying?"

Tavros nodded his pathetic head letting his Pupa Pan hat slide off his fluffy Mohawk, "He just kissed me and left after he asked if I hated him." Tavroses voice shook and his big brown eyes looked right into Karkat's. Karkat looked at the floor at Gamzee with a look that said 'Really dude?' Gamzee blew him off and waved at his friend with a smart ass motion then pointed back to the computer screen.

Karkat cleared his throat preparing his throat for the long speech he was about to give. He sighed one last time looking directly into Tavroses sad eyes, "I'm not going to sugar coat it for you. Gamzee is crazy for you, how you have neglected to notice this makes my think pan hurt and makes me want to scream. You're not stupid Tavros, maybe innocent and a little naive but not stupid. I would even to go as far as to say he is flushed for you. If you cannot take responsibility for these quadrants then you have to tell him because you denying him is killing him." Karkat paused to look at Gamzee to see if he was getting Gamzees feeling across good enough; Gamzee gave Karkat a small thumb up.

"I relies you may not be ready to listen to his feelings but from my understanding you have no idea who you want in your quadrants, something's I think you don't even understand the quadrants. This being said, how do you know you don't even like Gamzee more than some ignorant pet or 'rap' buddy if you have never given him a chance. Not even giving him a chance is somewhat selfish of you if you ask me." Karkat folded his arms and waited for Tavroses response.

Tavros looked down at his hands, "I-I guess I, uh, see your p-point. But I-I don't know how to let him, uh, know about this new found, uh, courage I think it's called." Tavros was stuttering and mumbling more than ever, "I mean he, uh, already left my house. The thing i-is is that Gamzee makes me f-feel something more of my, uh, self..."

Gamzee blushed and Karkat reached his hand down and smacked Gamzee to keep him quiet.

"This is, uh, feeling is rather hard to tell the differences from. I-I know, uh, red but I'm not really sure if it's, uh, flushed." He looked back up at Karkat, "Does this, uh, sound normal?"

Karkat nodded in an understanding manner, "I know right where you're coming from. And I have to perfect solution for you. You date Gamzee. And If he does anything you let me know," Karkat folded his legs and looked at Tavros seriously.

"What do you mean if I do anything?" Gamzee piped up angrily and stood up. Tavros saw Gamzee and gasped surprised, "Gamzee why did you j-just leave?"

Gamzee froze forgetting that he was supposed to say hidden from Tavros until Karkat said it was okay to come out. Karkat stood up and patted Gamzees shoulder and left his room, "I'll be back in about ten minutes. Fix yourself." Then he left.

Gamzee looked at Tavros and felt empty at how he made him feel, "You're an amazing guy Tavros."

Tavros cheeks brightened up. Gamzee sat down in Karkat's chair and stared deeply into Tavroses deep brown caramel colored eyes, "You don't need me to convince you of that, Or at least you shouldn't…..I would kiss you if I were there right now."

Tavros stared at the floor in shock, "I w-would let you."

Gamzee took this as a joke and he sat on the edge of the seat, "You would?" Gamzee said curiously?

Tavros nodded his face glowing with embarrassment," I l-let you today didn't I?"

Gamzee frowned his eye brows together in deep thought, "Well damn mother fucker, I guess you did."

Tavros nodded timidly and nervously tapped the desk his lap top rested on, "S-so what, uh, now Gamzee?"

Gamzee smiled interested and put his head on his palms, "I don't know Tavros, what now?" He winked at him, "Tinker bull is away."

Tavroses eyes got wider and his face turned a bright brown, "Oh, uh, Gamzee…"

Gamzee winked again more playfully flashing his fangs, "Yes Tavbro?"

Tavros pointed behind Gamzee and Gamzee spun around in the black spinning chair making an annoying squeaking noise. Karkat was standing behind him giving him a pissed off look with his slightly chubby arms crossed, "I let you use my crab top to get yourself in check, not to make sex talk with Tavros." Karkat picked up his crab top and said good-bye to Tavros before hitting the cease trolling button.

Gamzee smiled at the ground whimsically, "Thanks bro."

Karkat snarled at him and set his crab top back down, "For what you slobbering piece of shit?"  
"For watching my mother fuckin back." Gamzee playfully tapped his horn against Karkat's short stubby one and he watched Karkat's face glow with the red pigment of his blood. Gamzee rarely saw this but he loved it whenever he did. He was one of the few who knew Karkat's blood color, so he also felt honored.

Karkat swatted away his horn, "Ok wise guy knock it off. I'm going to bed, do whatever you want."

Gamzee stood up and stretched yawning, "I think I'm going to run bro."

Karkat studied Gamzee puzzled, "Why not just stay the night? You look tired."

Gamzee smiled with his eyes slightly drooping, "You mean you don't already know?"

This confused Karkat more, "No I don't, why don't you humor me and tell me?"

Gamzee patted Karkat's head and sat on the window seal about to jump out, "Because I love him moral." The he jumped out.

Karkat leaned outside of his window and he saw Gamzee hit the ground running. His heart suddenly ached and he stepped back and closed the window. A pint of jealously snuck into his heart as he watched his best friend run to the one he loved.


End file.
